


Falice still exists

by sofi_k



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_k/pseuds/sofi_k
Summary: just random falice oneshots
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 2





	Falice still exists

**Author's Note:**

> Short happy faliceoneshot

The first rays of sunshine were passing through the windows of her bedroom as Alice slowly opened her eyes . She looked to her left and saw the love of her life sound asleep with one arm wrapped around her waist . Alice could not believe that they had already been together for 8 years . If she was honest with herself with everything they had been through it wasn’t just a miracle they were together it was a miracle they survived . Today was the anniversary of the last time they had gotten back together . She could remember it as if it were yesterday .   
That day was an f-ing rollercoaster , from seeing Betty again at the farm after so long to killing Edgar . At least she was glad it was all over as her and Betty were standing in front of the farm waiting for Jughead to pick them up as he had promised yet she didn’t expect what she saw as Jugheds car pulled up near them - FP sitting in the passenger seat . No sooner had the car stopped than he rushed out and immediately hugged Alice completely taking her by surprise , yet he seemed even more taken aback when she hugged him back . At that moment her mind was completely empty and all she could feel was happiness by the fact that after all the horrific events of the past few days she was in the arms of her man , her love .   
While she was in FPs embrace Alice asked Betty and Jug to go home as she didn’t want to bother her daughter with giving explanations to the FBI . After hugging for about five minutes Alice and FP looked into each others eyes not needing any words . They just knew they belonged together forever and sealed that promise with a kiss .  
“Ali stop staring, you are getting creepy ” Fps raspy voice pulled her out of her thoughts .   
Her response - giving him the most passionate good morning kiss .


End file.
